nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Entity
[[Freddy Krueger|'Freddy Krueger']] was the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street films, who suddenly appeared in the real world as the main antagonist of the 1994 film Wes Craven's New Nightmare. In reality however this version of Freddy was not the actual Freddy but in truth a monster known as the Entity, an ancient demonic being that took on the form of the darkest creation of humanity's imagination of the era that it was conceived and in whatever story it was locked in, this time the Entity chose to take on the form of Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street films in the late twentieth century and went on a killing spree by killing the people involved with making the Elm Street films, while also stalking and terrorising Heather Langenkamp, invading and influencing Wes Craven himself into writing a script for a new Nightmare film and haunting Heather's son Dylan. Background There was once an ancient malevolent force that existed through-out human history and in various forms in different eras. It was always locked in the story which captured as the incarnation of evil of that era. In the late twentieth century, it took on the form of Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise. When Freddy was killed in Freddy's Dead, the evil entity no longer wanted to be locked away in a story and sought to break through to the real world. New Nightmare Upon his release, Freddy plagued the dreams of the Nightmare on Elm Street Cast, including Heather Langenkamp, Robert Englund, and even the film's creator, Wes Craven. He also haunted the dreams of Dylan Porter, the son of Chase and Heather. Freddy also somehow affected the waking world when he kept on making calls to Heather and sung: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You". Freddy's first victims were Charles Wilson and Terrance Feinstein, two Special Effects Technicians who worked on the Nightmare Films. Freddy then killed Chase. Later on, Freddy killed Julie, Dylan's babysitter. Freddy then chased Dylan and Heather throughout Los Angeles, even on a freeway, where Heather got hit by a car when she tried to save Dylan, but she got back on her feet and chased after him. Freddy's influence on the real world became so great that the street where Heather lived resembled Springwood, Ohio and her house was transformed into the Elm Street House. Film Actor, John Saxon, arrived and he too was fooled by Freddy when he called Heather, Nancy Thompson. Freddy thought John was Donald Thompson, Nancy's father in the films. Once Heather called John, Father, that allowed Freddy to step into the real world. Freddy dragged Dylan into the Nightmare World and held him as bait for an even bigger game, Heather. Once Heather found Dylan, Freddy battled her and Dylan. But Dylan and Heather outsmarted Freddy and set him on fire. The Entity then reverted back to its original form before it died in the fire. Heather and Dylan then found themselves in the Real World once again, and were safe from Freddy, as the "story" was completed. Quotes *"Nancy!" *"Miss Me?" *"Hey Dylan, ever played skin the cat?" *"I touched him." *"Pick a pet for the rugrat, bitch!" *''One, Two, Freddy's coming for YOU!'' *''Meat your Maker!'' *''Come here, Dylan, I've got some gingerbread for ya!'' *''Mommy! Mommy! Where's Your Mommy, Piglet! huh? HUH?!'' *''Gonna eat you up.'' Gallery New Nightmare Freddy.jpg Freddy-7-1994-freddy-sort-de-la-nuit-10-g.jpg Freddy-sort-de-la-nu-ii-94-03-g.jpg Miss_Me.jpg|'Miss Me?' Freddy appearing in Heather's Closet. Freddy-krueger-new-nightmare.gif Freddy-sort-de-la-nu-ii-94-07-g.jpg I'm_gonna_eat_you_up.jpg|Freddy about to eat Dylan. The Entity's True Form.png|The Entity's True Form before its death by fire. Trivia * This version of Freddy had an organic glove that had knives as a part of his hand, a radical chance from the traditional Freddy's Glove. * Freddy was credited in the End Credits as "Himself". * The make-up on this version of Freddy was more demonic and looked less like a burned man, to further emphasis the Entity's demonic nature. * Freddy's appearance and personality were based on how he was originally depicted in the first two Nightmare films, as opposed to the later sequels giving Freddy his now trademark black humor. * Unlike the "real" Freddy Krueger, this version could actually be harmed and killed in the Dream World. * The Entity's Sweater was green with red stripes, which were inverted from the original Freddy's red sweater with green stripes. * Unlike the original Freddy, the Entity interacted with the Real World and killed people who were awake as long as someone else dreamed about him. * While the "real" Freddy technically became demonic thanks to his resurrection as a Dream Demon, this is the first version of Krueger to actually be a true demonic creature, only taking on the form of Freddy instead of being Freddy himself. See Also * * Navigation Category:Alternate versions of Freddy Krueger Category:'New Nightmare' characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Meta characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonist